El beso del verdadero amor
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Fanboy convierte accidentalmente a Kyle en sapo y lo unico que lo puede volver a la normalidad es el beso del verdadedo amor. No se enojen si no es bueno.


Este es el promer fanfic Yaoi, que en este caso FanKyle, que escribo estoy muy nerviosa y a la vez muy emocionada. No me maten si no me queda bien. Disfrutenlo.

**EL BESO DEL VERDADERO AMOR.**

Todo comenzo muy normal para el joven mago Kyle. Preparandose para ir a la escuela. Claro no estaba muy feliz por ello, ya que sabia que tenia que soportar a los idiotas de los estudiantes de su escuela, en especial a el mas tonto de los tontos llamado Fanboy. Estaba harto de escuchar sus tonterias y que lo metiera en problemas. Pero muy en el fondo lo apreciava incluso mas de lo que esperaba.

Kyle se va a la escuela caminando como siempre, hasta que escucha unas insoportables risas provinientes de Fanboy y Chum Chum.

Hola Kyle-saludan los dos.

¿Y ahora que quieren?-pregunta Kyle algo enojado.

Solo beniamos a ver si querias caminar con Chum Chum y conmigo asia la escuela-pregunta Fanboy alegrmente.

Sabes, ya tengo suficiente con soportarlos en la escuela como para tener que hacerlo antes-contesto Kyle de forma ironica.

Oh vamos Kyle-dice Chum Chum.

Si no seas asi-Fanboy sonrrio asia Kyle, y este se sonrroja levemente y poniendose nervioso.

Algo no anda bien para Kyle. Como era posible que se halla sonrrojado con la mirada de Fanboy. El sabia que era un total idiota, pero ¿porque se habia sentido asi? era la primera vez que se sonrrojaba al ver a Fanboy.

¿Que te pasa?-pregunta Fanboy a punto de tocarle el hombro a Kyle para apoyarlo.

Dejame empaz-Kyle empuja la mano de Fanboy y sale corriendo rapidamente.

Kyle espera-intenta detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

***KYLE POV***

¿Pero que me esta pasando? Me sonrroje al ver a Fanbobo para colmo me senti muy nervioso y mi corazon no se dejaba de hajitar, jamas habia sentido esto en mi vida. Esto tiene que tener una explicacion que no sea la palabra con "a".

***FIN KAYLE POV***

Mientras que Kyle caminaba, Fanboy y Chum Chum caminaban lentamente.

No entiendo ¿que le habra sucedido a Kyle?-pregunta Chum Chum.

Debe ser algo muy grave para que halla reaccionado asi-supone Fanboy.

Deberiamos animarlo-sugiere Chum Chum inocentemente.

¡Eso es!-grita emocionado Fanboy-Chum Chum eres un genio.

¿Lo soy?-pregunta sin entender.

Si hay que hacer algo para animarlo-sugiere Fanboy.

¿Y que vamos a hacer?-vuelve a preguntar Chum Chum.

Le daremos un obsequio y con suerte tome esto de la mochila de Kyle -dice Fanboy sacando un libro que nore cualquier libro sino el libro magico NECRONOMICON.

¿Pero que demonios?¿Donde estoy?¿Y Kyle?-pregunta confundido el libro.

De echo libro parlante necesitamos tu ayuda para seber que podemos regalarle a Kyle-explica Fanboy.

Y ¿que se supone que haria yo?-pregunta sarcasticamente Necronomicon.

Tu sabes que le gusta a Kyle y podrias darnos unas opciones-responde Fanboy.

No lo hare y haora regresenme con Kyle-exige.

Porfavor porfavor-ruega Chum Chum de rodillas.

Regresenme con Kyle en este instante-alza la voz el libro.

Haremos esto, nosotros te devolveremos a Kyle y tu nos dices que le podemos dar ¿deacuerdo?-dice Fanboy.

Hay esta bien-dice resignado-Pueden regalarle una capa nueva.

¿Como no se me ocurrio?-responde Fanboy.

Si, si ahora regresame con el-dice Necronomicon desperado.

Un traro es un traro-dice Chum Chum satisfecho.

Bien vamos con Kyle-caminan los dos hasta encontrar a Kyle en el camino.

¡KYLE!-los dos idiotas gritan corriendo asia el. Kyle voltea y se sonrroja aun mas al ver a Fanboy.

¿Y- aahora que quieren?-pregunta nervioso.

Benimos a devolverte a tu libro parlante-contesta Fanboy enseñandole a Necronomicon.

Kyle que bueno que eres tu, alejame a esos lunaticos-dice Necronomicon.

¿Tomaron a Necronomicon?-alzo la voz enojado.

No te enfadez-dijo Chum Chum.

¡OH DEVERIA!-grita Kyle hacercandose a los dos, alzando su puño para golpiarlos. Ellos se cubren con el libro.

Sin embargo Necronomicon se cayo soltando un rayo azul asia Kyle. De repente Kyle quedo comvertido en un...¡SAPO!.

Eh ¿que me paso? me siento extraño-dice el sapo Kyle-¿Porque son tan altos? ¿Porque todo estan grande?.

Eh bueno Kyle nosotros no crecimos-responde nervioso Fanboy.

¿Y que paso?-pregunta Kyle.

Mejor miralo tu mismo-dice Chum Chum, llevandolo a un charco. Kyle se miro.

¡¿QUEEEEE?-grito aterrado al verse convertido en sapo- ¡NO NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ME EH CONVERTIDO EN UN HORRIBLE SAPO!

No eres tan horrible-Fanboy trata de animarlo.

¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA FANTONTO!-grita furioso-Ya se intentare volverme a la normalidad.

Kyle usa su magia pero no funciono.

¡OH NO ¿Y AHORA QUE VOY A SER?-grita alterado-Sere un sapo para siempre.

Mira el lado positivo-dice Fanboy.

¡¿QUE LADO POSITIVO NI QUE NADA?-grito un mas enojado- No podre ser el mago mas poderoso, no podre creser, no podre llevar una buena vida, no podre hacer nada y todo por tu culpa.

¿Ya intentaron buscar una solucion en el libro?-vuelve a sugerir Chum Chum inocentemente.

Si si buscare algo en el libro-dijo un poco agitado. Empieza a buscar en el libro un remedio-Lo encontre dice-lee- Para romper el hechizo deconversion de sapo, el convertido tiene que ser besado por su verdadero amor.

Facil solo tenemos que besar a la persona que Kyle ama-dice Fanboy-dinos ¿quien es la persona que amas?

Que yo no amo a nadie-reprocha Kyle.

Entonces te vas a quedar asi para siempre-dice Fanboy-No tiene nada de complicado solo alguien te tiene que besar.

¿Como tiene que ser el beso Fanboy?-pregunta Chum Chum.

Creo que tiene que ser asi-se acerca a Kyle.

No No alejate de mi-se aparta Kyle.

Solo es una desmostracion-alcanza a Kyle y lo...¡BESA!

Entonces Kyle vuelve a ser normal.

Si funcino-celebra Chum Chum.

Me alegro-sonrrie Fanboy.

Kyle estaba muy sonrrojado como tomate y ala vez confundido. ¿Quie diria que el beso de Fanboy haya vuelto a Kyle a la normalidad? Habia algo rara. Kyle amaba a Fanboy. Lamentablemente esa demaciado terco para admitirselo a si mismo.

¿Sera el comienza de una historia de amor?

**FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado amigos. Comenten y pueden critimarme constructivamente.


End file.
